Aarthi Ganesh
Aarthi Ganesh is an Indian film actress and television host who has worked on Tamil-language films and in television dramas. After initially worked as a child artiste in the late 1990s, Aarthi made a comeback through a televised stand up comedy show which garnered her film offers. She has subsequently established herself as a leading comedian in the Tamil film industry, gaining acclaim for her work in films including Giri (2004), Padikkadavan (2009) and Kutty (2010). Career Aarthi began her career as a child artiste in films including Vanna Kanavugal (1987) Chatriyan (1990),"Anjali* (1990)and so on before taking a break from films and attending Meenakshi College for Women. She then got a breakthrough as a comedian through the stand up comedy show, Asatha Povathu Yaaru? Her performances on the show fetched her film offers, with Aarthi often playing overweight characters in Tamil films during the 2000s. Some of her popular early films included Arul (2004), Giri (2004) and Kundakka Mandakka (2005), in which she collaborated with actor Vadivelu. She received further critical acclaim for her roles in Padikkadavan (2009) and Kutty (2010), winning the Best Female Comedienne awards from Ananda Vikatan for two consecutive years. Subsequently, in 2012, she was described as "Kollywood's most sought after comedienne". During the same year, she was awarded the Tamil Nadu State Film Award for Best Comedian for her work in the film, Paraseega Mannan (2012). She later wom appreciation from The Hindu's critic for her appearance in an item number in Vishnuvardhan's Yatchan (2015). In 2017, Aarthi took part in the Tamil reality television show, Bigg Boss hosted by Kamal Haasan. She was evicted from the show on day 21, but later returned for a fortnight as a guest contestant. Personal life Aarthi married fellow comedian Ganeshkar in a ceremony in Guruvayoor during October 2009, before the pair returned to Chennai for a wedding reception. The pair had earlier been dance partners during the reality dance show, Maanada Mayilada. Selected filmography ;Child artiste *''Vanna Kanavugal'' (1987) *''En Thangai Kalyani'' (1988) *''Thendral Sudum'' (1989) *''Chatriyan'' (1990) *''Kavalukku Kettikaran'' (1990) *''Anjali'' (1990) ;Comedian *''Arul'' (2004) *''Giri'' (2004) *''Maayavi'' (2005) *''Kaatrulla Varai'' (2005) *''Kundakka Mandakka'' (2005) *''Pattiyal'' (2006) *''Note Book'' (2006) - Malayalam *''Azhagai Irukkirai Bayamai Irukkirathu'' (2006) *''Thirupathi'' (2006) *''Kusthi'' (2006) *''Sivi'' (2006) *''Nenjirukkum Varai'' (2006) *''Thaamirabharani'' (2007) *''Malaikottai'' (2007) *''Kuruvi'' (2008) *''Jayamkondaan'' (2008) *''Souryam'' (2008; Telugu) *''Villu'' (2009) *''Padikkadavan'' (2009) *''Guru En Aalu'' (2009) *''Engal Aasan'' (2009) *''Adada Enna Azhagu'' (2009) *''Karthik Anitha'' (2009) *''Ainthaam Padai'' (2009) *''Thoranai'' (2009) *''Malai Malai'' (2009) *''Pinju Manasu'' (2009) *''Suriyan Satta Kalloori'' (2009) *''Kutty'' (2010) *''Veerasekaran'' (2010) *''Bale Pandiya'' (2010) *''Uthama Puthiran'' (2010) *''Aduthathu'' (2011) *''Kazhugu'' (2012) *''Thadaiyara Thaakka'' (2012) *''Chaarulatha'' (2012) *''Ethir Neechal'' (2013) *''Naan Rajavaga Pogiren'' (2013) *''Sonna Puriyathu'' (2013) *''Ya Ya'' (2013) *''Only Vishnuvardhana'' (Kannada) (2013) *''Kandha'' (2013) *''Vanakkam Chennai'' (2013) *''Ingu Kadhal Katrutharapadum'' (2013) *''Inga Enna Solluthu'' (2014) *''Idhu Kathirvelan Kadhal'' (2014) *''Naan Sigappu Manithan'' (2014) *''Vetri Selvan'' (2014) *''Aranmanai'' (2014) *''Money Ratnam'' (2014) - Malayalam film *''Kayal'' (2014) *''Killadi'' (2015) *''Sonna Pochu'' (2015) *''Yatchan'' (2015) *''Sowkarpettai'' (2016) *''Aasi'' (2016) *''Girls'' (Malayalam) (2016) *''Thiraikku Varadha Kadhai'' (2016) *''Kaththi Sandai'' (2016) *''Enna Thavam Seitheno'' (2018) Television *Top 10 *Dhinam Dhinam Deepavali *Maanada Mayilada (2008) *Kalasam (2008) *Anu alavum bayamillai(2009) *Bigg Boss'' (2017)'' *Kalakka Povathu Yaaru? (season 5/6/7) (2017/18) *Star Wars (2017-2018) *Bigg Boss Tamil 2 (2018) (guest day "85 to 91") References External links * Category:Indian film actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Tamil comedians Category:Indian women comedians Category:Tamil actresses Category:Actresses from Chennai Category:Living people Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:Telugu comedians Category:1980 births Category:Child actresses in Tamil cinema Category:People from Ooty Category:Indian child actresses Category:Indian film actors working since their childhood Ganesh, Aarthi